fantasticmrfoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristofferson
Kristofferson Silverfox is a secondary character in the film Fantastic Mr. Fox. He is Mr. Fox's nephew (from his wife's side) and slightly younger cousin to their son Ash. He stays with his aunt and uncle due to his father, Mrs. Fox's brother, having double pneumonia. Kristofferson is voiced by Eric Chase Anderson. Appearance Kristofferson has off-white fur with a faint silver luster. He has bright blue eyes, which give him a relation to Mrs. Fox. He is considerably taller than most foxes his age, and has a lean, athletic build. His choice of clothing includes a pale blue button shirt, pale white shorts with high white-colored socks and yellow shoes. Plot Involvement Kristofferson is first seen as he arrives on a hill with the label "Unaccompanied Minor." He is the Fox family's nephew from Mrs. Fox's side of the family, coming to stay with them as his dad has double pneumonia (his mother is not mentioned in the film). The next time we see him is when he and Ash are diving from the tree into a small pool and showed magnificent skills in diving with grace. Mr. Fox clapped for him and stated that "this kid is a natural!" He then proceeds to meditate, the Fox family very confused at first by his actions. Later he is conversing with Ash if he can move his spot to sleep somewhere more comfortable, to which Ash snaps at him and tells him that he's annoyed with his sad houseguest routine. Kristofferson deals with his bed situation, but starts crying as soon as he lies down. Ash notices and checks on Kristofferson after hearing the noise. He then turns on his train set, which calms down Kristofferson. The both of them watch the train go around and around. At Ash's school, Kristofferson has enrolled and managed to distract Ash's lab partner, Agnes, who has seemed to develop a crush on Kristofferson and vice versa. The bully of the school asks Kristofferson why his cousin is "such a wet sandwich" and Kristofferson tells him off by saying that he sounds like a bully. After this small conversation, the same bully causes their experiment to blow up, making Kristofferson slightly annoyed and he goes to extinguish the Magnesium. Agnes is very impressed with this and tells him that she likes his ears, to which he replies that he likes her spots. Later Kristofferson is shown the ropes to a game called Whack-Bat. He listens to the coach explain it quickly and substitutes for Ash. He plays and shows a firm understanding and skill of the game. The coach is rather impressed and comments to Ash, stating that "he really is your father's nephew." Ash replies that he wasn't related by blood. He's from his mother's side. After this, he sees Agnes holding up a K! and he asks what it stands for, rather shocked at it. She tells him that it's for pep, but he rebuttles with "... it's a K." Agnes shrugs and tells him "we're going steady," implying her new relationship with Kristofferson. Kristofferson is later seen accompaning Mr. Fox and Kylie to go steal Bean's cider. He tells his uncle that he's honored to have been invited but he doesn't like being dishonest to people, but Mr. Fox assures him that if doesn't say anything than that's technically not lying. He later helps trap the Rat of security in Bean's cellar by pulling a rug from under him and locking him in a crate. After this, he remarks about Mrs. Bean's bad eyesight and that's how she must not have seen him. When Mr. Fox tries to sneak out again, only to be stopped by Mrs. Fox, Kristofferson is seen about to go to with his bandit hat on, but Mr. Fox says that he's not with them and sent him to bed. After Mr. Fox's tail was shot off, Ash rants and eventually says at least Mr. Fox's injury wasn't as bad as Kristofferson's dad who had "one foot in the grave and three on a banana peel." Kristofferson throws an acorn in frustration, it landing perfectly in a cup he was holding. He states that he will go meditate for half an hour, showing that he was rather upset and angered by Ash's comment as well as his worry for his dad. Ash is told that he has 29 minutes to think up a proper apology. When the house is later dug up and the Foxes are on the run, Kristofferson confronts Ash about the rumors he was spreading about him (which Ash denies) and tells him that he doesn't appreciate it. When the foxes (plus Kylie) meet up with the other animals, Ash is bullied by Beaver's son and Kristofferson stands up for him by beating up the beaver. He seemed to realize that Ash was extremely self-conscience and even vulnerable. Ash tells him, "I can fight my own fights" to which Kristofferson replies with, "No, you can't." Some time after Mr. Fox leads the party of animals to steal everything from the farmers, Ash convinces Kristofferson to steal back his dad's tail. He goes with Ash to retrieve it. However, after receiving the tail Kristofferson and Ash gave in to the temptation of Mrs. Bean's apple pastries, causing Kristofferson to be captured whilst Ash manages to escape. He is bound up, blindfolded, and then put in a crate on top of a box in the attic of Bean's house, being held for ransom. Ash soon arrives to rescue him, apologizing to Kristofferson for his previous rude behaviour, and is forgiven. After Ash rescues him from the attic, the two joins up with Kylie and Mr. Fox and escape. As they ride away, Kristofferson also sees the wolf with the rest of them. At the end of the film, he is seen to be meditating with Ash. Personality He is a rather mild-mannered fox, not really seen yelling in the movie. He is very considerate and is not confrontational unless someone is being offended, in which case he will step in. He is very loyal toward his friends and family. Kristofferson is extremely skilled in many areas of expertise, many of the characters dubbing him a "natural" with whatever he tries. He knows karate and is shown to be very skilled in it, in one instance using it to defend his cousin. He additionally enjoys meditating and occasionally playing the kazoo. Trivia *Kristofferson is an original character made for the film. There is no mention of other relatives in the Fox family in the original book. * Kristofferson's voice actor, Eric Chase Anderson, is brother to the film's director Wes Anderson. * Kristofferson may be a kit fox based off his looks, this can be clearly compared during his first appearance scene. * Kristofferson is the only character in the movie that wears blue, indicating to the fact that he is from out of town. * Kristofferson's last name is Silverfox, written on the side of his suitcase and written on his "Unaccompanied Minor" nametag. Category:Foxes Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Courage Category:Fox kids